A Blind Love
by Kayra909
Summary: She had known him for a long time before he committed the unthinkable. But now that he came back to Konoha to pay his brother a visit, will she be able to hold back her feelings? They say love is blind, maybe they're right. ItachiOC
1. It Happened Four Years Ago

Chapter 1

It happened four years ago, before the great tragedy of Konoha. Before my world fell into darkness. Even before I gave up on finding out why.

"Kara!"

"Yeah mom, I'm coming!" I shouted back, still brushing my unwieldy long hair. Running out of the door, I managed to grab an apple for breakfast and a small colorful box with a ribbon on top of it. Today was an exciting day for me. It was one of the few days that Itachi ever came to visit Konoha, away from his missions. It was official business with the Hokage, probably reporting from one of his Anbu missions.

I ran straight from my house to the Hokage's office, eating the apple on the way. After sneaking past the guards, I skulked toward the Hokage's office. The door was open just enough so that I could hear the conversation inside.

"What?" shouted the Hokage.

"I'm sorry sir, but that's the only way that I'll do the mission," said Itachi with the silky-smooth voice that I loved so much.

"Is it really the only way?" the Hokage asked. Itachi must have nodded because the next thing the Hokage said was, "Alright then."

"But I warn you sir, if you don't keep Sasuke safe, then I will reveal why I did what I'm going to do."

The Hokage sighed. "Itachi, you can just call what it is: genocide."

"I prefer not to in front of minors."

"Minors?" the Hokage asked, puzzled. I scowled. Damn him, how does he always know when I'm there?

"Kara?" he quietly said, turning around to face the door. Slowly, I pushed the door further open, and peeked my head in. Itachi smiled at me, and motioned with his hand to come to him. I grinned and rushed forward to stand by his side, my hand grabbing the back of his uniform. The expression on the Hokage's could only be described as grim. It was an anomaly to see something other than a smile on his face.

"How much did you hear child?" he asked with the scariest look I had ever seen.

"Uh-um..." I mumbled, trying my best to avoid eye contact.

"Tell him," Itachi said, smiling down at me.

Still avoiding eye contact with the Hokage I stuttered, "Since-since you shouted at It-Itachi. R-Right before Itachi s-said that t-that's the on-only way he'll d-do the m-mission."

Sternly looking at me, he quietly chastised me, like an owner would scold his dog. "You are never to tell anyone of what you've just heard. Anyone, hear? And you shouldn't make a habit of eavesdropping on people's conversations."

Itachi smiled. "Are you sure you should tell her that? She's going to be a ninja isn't she?"

At this Hokage's expression softened into a smile. "True."

"May we go Hokage?" Itachi asked. The Hokage merely nodded. Itachi bowed, and put his hand on my head and pushed it down so I would do the same. We walked out of the Hokage's office and building, and I was still clutching the back of his shirt.

When we were finally outside, he gently took my hand off his shirt and bent down to my level so that our eyes met each other. "Kara, you shouldn't sneak into the Hokage's office, ever. Got it?"

I slowly nodded. Then, his eyes wandered elsewhere, behind my back. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the colorful bag I had carefully tried to hide. He tried to grab the bag, reaching his hands around me. The close contact, like that of a hug, made me blush. However, this didn't stop me from getting away from him, so as to stop him from getting the bag. Today's date was June 9th, Itachi's birthday. I grinned. "I'll give it to you if you buy me ramen."

Itachi sighed. "Alright. If that's the only way."

I giggled and led the way to the ramen place nearby. As we neared the little store, I saw the little blond boy that was always there, and the shopkeeper who was chasing him out.

"You have no money! How can I give you ramen?" he shouted.  
Looking at Itachi, I asked, "Can we buy him ramen too? He loves it so much."

Silently, he nodded.

"Hey, little kid!" I shouted, running to stop the shopkeeper from chasing him down the road. When I finally stopped the shopkeeper, I told the little kid that we would buy him ramen. A smile lit up his whole face, moving the little whiskers on his cheeks. "Itachi! Hurry up!"

"Coming, coming." He pushed aside the white pieces of cloth hanging from the roof of the shop, being the only one who was tall enough for them to bother him. Looking at the shopkeeper he put up three fingers, signaling for three bowls of ramen.

We all sat down, the little blond kid between me and Itachi. The little kid kept on staring at Itachi. "So what's your name?" I asked the kid with a smile.

"My name's Naruto," he said, still looking at Itachi.

The tall shopkeeper gave us our ramen. "Uchiha. I haven't seen you around lately."

"I haven't been around lately."

"I see. ANBU's more than it cracked up to be?"

Itachi smiled. "Yeah."

"Uchiha! I knew it," said Naruto. "You're Sasuke's brother aren't you?"

Itachi nodded, questioningly looking at the kid. "Why?"

"You're an ANBU squad leader, right?"

Again, Itachi nodded.

"And you're thirteen?"

"Mh-mm," Itachi mumbled out, slurping his ramen.

"Wow! That's so cool. I wish I had a brother like you!"

Itachi smiled wryly. I giggled a little. I bet everyone wanted a brother like Itachi. A genius, and kind, and handsome. He was probably the most beautiful person I had ever seen, both inside and out.

"-bag?" he asked.

"Huh?" I asked, snapping back to reality.

"Can I see what's in the bag?" he asked. Then, seeing my hesitation, he added, "You promised."

Slowly, I untied the ribbon on the small box. I opened the box and took out a small picture frame, 6cm by 8cm. Inside the picture frame, a picture drawn by me: me and Itachi sitting down side by side, and smiling. The picture was drawn beautifully, if I say so myself. I had spent a couple hours on it, changing it to make sure it looked like Itachi and me. The proportions were accurate and the perspective, perfect. This is what all my pictures had looked like since around five. It was my special jutsu after all, making things I drew come to life.

He smiled at my present. "It's beautiful."

Beaming, I responded, "I have an exact copy of it at home. That way we can both have one."

Again he smiled. As we got up from the little stools inside the shop, he put his big hand on my the top of my head, completely covering it. At the time, we had completely forgotten about the little boy for whom we bought ramen.

The sun was lazily setting, signaling Itachi's departure. We walked to a road that was a half-way point between our two homes, and I walked as slowly as possible. That day we chatted about seemingly random things, and unimportant topics. That day, however, was the last day we would get to do those things together. We neared the road where we were to split.

"See you," he said, quietly.

"Can I come visit you sometime?" I asked him energetically. I didn't want to let him go.

"Sure." He smiled, but his eyes weren't smiling, not this time. I wondered why this subject would make him fake a smile like this. I had visited his house many times before, especially since they usually got a lot of mail (I was a messenger then). Lately, however, things had quieted down, mail-wise, and it was wierd. Almost like an omen.

Suddenly, a question arose in my mind. "Itachi. What does genocide mean?"

His eyes hardened a little at this. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Again he smiled that fake smile of his. He usually never showed me this smile, and now, he just did it twice. What a strange way to end the day, sorrowfully. Silently, he patted my head once again and walked off. I watched him walk away until he disappeared into the horizon.

It was only when walking back home did I realize how strange that day had felt, how it felt like the last. And it was only when I got to my room that I felt that ominous feeling that everything would change soon, that we would never be happy like in that picture I had drawn.

The next morning felt like any other, except for the fact that it was cloudy. I got up, brushed my teeth, and rushed downstairs to eat my breakfast. While eating, I remembered the question I had asked Itachi. _"What does genocide mean?"_

He had answered that it was for me to find out. And I was going to find out. "Hey, Mom?"

"Yeah?" she answered, not looking away from her cooking.

"What does genocide mean?"

She almost dropped the knife when I said genocide. "Goodness, child!" she exclaimed, turning around. "Why do you ask?"

"I heard it somewhere. Why? Is it bad?"

My mom turned around all the way now. "Well, since you're a ninja. You're going to have to know someday. Better sooner than later," she talked to herself. "It basically means the killing of one race, or tribe, or people."

"What do you mean?" I asked, not fully understanding what she meant.

"Like if somebody decided to, say, kill off all of the Uchiha's, that would be called genocide," she explained. I gagged on my drink. All of the puzzle pieces suddenly came together.

My mother came up to me and pounded her fist on my back, making sure that I wasn't choking. I got up and ran for the door, my mom shouted something behind me but I payed no attention.

_"Itachi, call it what it is-genocide."_

_"That's the only way I'll do the mission."_

No, no. That couldn't be the mission, could it? I kept on denying, but a little voice in my head told me otherwise. I sprinted all the way to the Uchiha clan's part of the village. I felt like I was breathing in fire, my legs burning when I got there, but not as much as my eyes burned when I saw what had become of the village. The signs were ripped, the lanterns still burning, blood everywhere. Bodies were lying around, like ragdolls thrown away by small children. Their expressions were full of terror, imprinted on their faces since their moment of death. My legs started shaking as I walked through the town, my stomach threatening to throw up the orange juice in it.

_"Can I visit you sometime?"_

_"Sure."_

Liar. Tears cascaded down my cheeks. He was a liar. He told me I could come visit him, but there was no way I would see him again. No possible way.

Slow footsteps made me turn around, tears still flowing. Itachi's little brother trudged toward me, his face looking down at the ground. He put his small head on my hip and his arms wrapped around my waist, and he started crying. I put my arms around the little boy and cried along with him. I slowly walked with him back to the Hokage's office, crying all the way there. After I had dropped him off at the office to let them deal with what to do next, I walked back home. The sunset that had always been so beautiful suddenly took on a more tragic hue, the reds reminding me of blood.

As soon as I walked through the door I walked to my room, ignoring all the questions my mother kept asking. I sat on my bed, the springs creaking slightly. I stared at my hands, not really seeing them. My mind flashed back to all the bodies lying around. I never wanted to see them again. I didn't want to see them! I started crying again, over the memories in my head. I never wanted to see such a thing again.

An idea came to my head. Maybe if I never saw again, I'd never have to see those bodies again. Maybe they'd disappear. Maybe, maybe. I grabbed the kunai lying on my desk. Looking at it reassured me of my decision. I pointed it at myself, and dug it into my right eye. Warm blood trickled down my cheek, mixing with tears. The pain hurt me, but not as much as that liar had hurt me. I dug the kunai into my left eye. More blood flowed down my face, it oozed down in a steady stream. My eyes burned so bad, the pain almost bringing me to my knees. It wasn't worse than seeing those bodies though, not even close. The blood trickled down my neck. The world was black, I couldn't see a thing. Not a thing. I would never see again. And I was fine with that.

It happened four years ago. And now I stared into the face of Itachi once again.


	2. The Morning Dew

Chapter 2

The Morning Dew

There has always been a question that filled my mind. Many days I have sat in silent meditation, pondering it. Had I made the right choice? Did I do the right thing? The situation was too versatile to tell. Too many reasons caused me to give up on this question, leaving the answer at "maybe". But for some reason, today, the question again came to mind.

"Itachi," a gruff voice wakened me from my daydream. Kisame stared down at me with his fish-like eyes. Slowly, I got up from my comfortable position in a nook of a tree I had found.

"Hm?" I answered.

He motioned straight ahead of me with his hand. "We have a new partner."

I looked, and saw a lanky teenage girl, not much younger than I, with a pleasant face and a fair complexion. Her eyes were not visible to me, covered by a white bandage. "Nice to meet you," I said, reaching out my hand in search of a handshake.

The girl merely bowed her head, ignoring my outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you too."

"Why have you been assigned to us?" Kisame asked.

"You need a woman for the mission," she answered, a smile forming on her face.

"What mission?" I asked, looking at Kisame questioningly. What mission did we have that he had failed to tell me about?

Kisame shrugged, nodding his head toward the girl. "You tell us."

"We are to capture the Four-Tails," she said.

"And why do we need you?" I asked, an unintentional arrogance in my voice.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. "Way to be a bastard. But yeah, you guys don't really need me as a reinforcement, it's just that he wants this done quietly."

"Quietly?" Kisame asked, not believing what he was hearing. I didn't believe it much either. The leader always wanted people to notice Akatsuki.

"Yeah, he says that he doesn't want people to figure out what we're doing, not in this city," she explained. "So, basically-"

"What city are we talking about?" I interrupted. If he didn't want our actions to be known, there's only one country he could mean.

"Konoha," she answered, staring deep into my eyes from under that bandage. It's as if she was waiting for that question to surface. Her expression told me something, 'What, are you scared?'.

"Anyway, going on with what I was saying," she said, looking up at Kisame now. "The Four-Tails is in a little boy-Sashimoto Hiro. He is from a famous clan, a royal one, and because of this he lives in the palace with his immediate family. The family has tried to keep it hidden that he is a jinchuriki, and we have to show to their whole clan that he is a monster. The King has many concubines, and this is where I come in. I will disguise myself as a concubine and will try to provoke the boy so that he'll show the Four-Tails."

"Good plan," said Kisame. "But there's one major flaw."

"What?" she asked.

"No-one would take you as a concubine," I answered. "You look ungraceful, your face is only average, and your body is probably childish."

This analysis angered her. "People can become graceful, they don't choose by the face, and you've never seen my body!" she yelled at me.

"She is right Itachi," he lectured, looking sideways at me. "And even those things aren't the most important. The most important thing is of course," he smiled slyly, "how good she is in bed."

"Does she really look-"

"I am good in bed!" she screamed. Then, realizing what had come out of her mouth, her face turned scarlet and her hands flew up to cover her mouth. She suddenly reminded me of someone I knew. Kara. Pain jolted my heart. Kara...She always embarrassed herself, and then went red. A small smile tugged at my lips.

Kisame laughed. "That, however was not the flaw I was going to mention."

"It wasn't?" the girl asked.

"No," he answered. "Itachi here just has a perverted mind, no matter what you may think."

She mumbled something that sounded like, "I know." My head shot up, and my eyes searched her face for any hint of the nostalgia I had heard in her voice, but to no avail.

"Hn," I replied, staring off to the side.

"I was actually thinking about that blindfold of yours," he said, pointing to it. She shifted uncomfortably and bit her lip.

"I-I can't take it off, I mean I can, but then my eyes, uh," she said, biting her lip again.

"Then how do you expect to seduce a king?"

"Transforming technique,"

"How do you expect to keep up a technique like that for a long time?" I asked.

"I don't," she answered, a knowing smile coming on her face. She turned to me, the same mischievous smile on her face. "You're going to help me."

I stared at her, and tried not to let my mouth fall open. Me? As a concubine? No way. There was no way that I could act as a concubine and try to seduce another man.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'm only going to need you to be me during normal activities. I won't ask you to seduce another guy. But, if I start running out of chakra, you're going to need to transfer me some of yours." She surprised me with this. It was like she knew what I was thinking. Maybe there was a possibility that she did know. But how? She couldn't see me, but maybe, she could see my chakra. I eyed her suspiciously. Is this why she refused to take off her blindfold?

"I also have no intention of having sex with the king, in the case that I could get pregnant," she continued. "I intend to use a shadow clone, for which I also may need chakra from one of you." Then, a small smile, maybe more of a smirk, crossed her face. "I hope he doesn't have abusive tendencies."

Both me and Kisame suppressed a small laugh, knowing full well what she was talking about. She stuck out her hand to shake Kisame's. "Name's Kari."

However, she still refused to shake my hand. Something was strange about the girl. I was making too many parallels between her and Kara, even their names were similar. However, I had vowed long ago to forget that girl, and I had. I had, until today. Until she came.

We did not travel much today, and set up camp only a couple miles west of where we were. The small fire warmed our bodies in the cool autumn air. Winter was approaching soon, and we could all feel it. We had cooked the fish we caught, and were finally falling asleep. Kisame had fallen asleep long ago, but the presence of Kari unnerved me to the point where sleeping unguarded was something impossible. I closed my eyes.

The shuffling of clothes awoke me from my guarded sleep, well past midnight. I opened my eyes and watched as the woman passed by both of us, and away from the clearing. Slowly and carefully I followed her into the forest. I could hear her fast footsteps and the branches she broke along the way. Obviously, she wasn't being very careful. Suddenly, she came to a halt.

I approached her carefully, giving no sign of myself. I found her in a forest clearing, collapsed on the ground, a broken shell of what I had seen this afternoon. Her shoulders shook, maybe from fear, maybe from pain. However, I felt that there was no way she could possibly do me any harm in this state, and clumsily walked toward her. I put a hand on her shoulder and whirled her around. "What the hell do you think you're-"

I stopped midway. Her eyes were overflowing with tears, or what was left of her eyes anyway. Her entire eye was scratched up, and almost gouged out. Scars had formed from where a kunai had ripped the fragile fabric of her skin, and where stitches had sown up what they could manage. My hand dropped from her shoulder to hang limply at my side. I softly landed on my butt, falling from my kneeling position.

No, there was no way this was possible. No way, no way in hell. Her eyes, her eyes looked exactly like Kara's. If not for the scratches, the beautiful amber of Kara's eyes would be present. And even her tears, the way they came from her ducts seemed alike. Those same large tears, that were clumsy yet delicate at the same time. There were too many parallels between her and Kara, too many...

I grimaced in pain and turned my head so that my hair would cover my face. Blandly, trying to hide my almost shaking voice, I asked, "Why are you crying?"

"None of your damn business," she spat back, and reached out around her to look for her eye-cover. I picked it up and gave it to her. She snatched it from my hand and quickly got up to leave. "I don't need your help."

And with that, she was gone. I almost sighed in relief, and lay back, searching for the any sign of stars in the cloudy sky.

_"Hey, Itachi? What's that one?"_

_"The North Star,"_

_"Why is it the North Star?"_

_"It points to the North,"_

_"Ah! Really?"_

_She turned to face me, eyes wide in amazement. "That is _so_ cool!"_

It tore my heart apart, slowly, painfully. I wondered to this day if she ever did find out what the word 'genocide' meant. I had wanted to see her, and now I got my chance. Konoha, maybe, if I could disguise myself, I could see her. Maybe she was already a full-grown kunoichi, maybe she was still a little kid. Too many maybe's.

"I'll see her when I get there," I whispered to the darkness surrounding me. "Maybe."

A soft breeze blew by me, hugging my body, as if to comfort me. My stomach gave a sudden jolt and I grabbed the grass around me, writhing in pain. I violently got up and kneeled on the ground. I threw up blood. It oozed out of my mouth and around my jaw, slowly dripping onto the cool grass, turning the morning dew red. The disease was finally catching up to me. I put my forehead to the soil. 'I have to see her before I die,' I thought, as I collapsed.

K9: If you didn't get it...This is in Itachi's point of view, and there's a four-year gap in between the first and second chapters...Sorry for not getting this in sooner!! I didn't have time cause I had about one and a half months full of color guard, and then I got into school...Oh my god, sophomore year is soooo much harder than freshmen! And, also, I rewrote this chapter about 4 times, so don't hate. So, tell me how you like it you guys? And also, sorry that it was like 500 words shorter than my first chapter, but I had less info to put in here...I'll try to write my next chapter to make up for it.


End file.
